Calypso Vivian
Calypso(VVF124) was born on November 20, 2005 in the Vivian. Her mother was Rhian and her father was Jim Bob. Her litter-mates were Odysseus(VVF121), Hercules(VVM122), Icarus(VVF123) and Aphrodite(VVF125). They survived their first few years in the group. Rhian and Jim Bob kept producing litter after litter. Calypso brothers and sisters born after her were Bronco, Toots, Travs, Kaz, Ms. Jackie, Hindu Floaty Things, Mr. Chocolate , Hans Brix, Arec Barwin, Toolangi, Beowulf, Cyrano and Captain Jack were born after her. The Vivian were a big strong groups so in case of a groups split researchers often have more than one collared individual in a large group such as the Vivian. So a collar was placed on her sister Odysseus. Calypso and her sisters helped babysat her mother’s pups. They were also evicted a few times. Tuberculosis struck the group killing her mother and father. Within months the Vivian was down to only Calypso, Toots, Mr. Chocolate, Toolangi, Tonker, Tomahawk and Spitfire and two wild two wild males joined the group. She was one of the oldest females in the group so she took dominance. Then a group of Commando males joined the group, Ketamine took up male dominance. He became her new mate. Both she and her youger sister Toots mated with the Commando males. On March 26, 2008 Calypso gave birth to Calypso gave birth to Damara, Cygnus, Echidna, Geryon and Throl. They were her first litter ever. Toots gave two weeks later on April 10, 2008 to her first litter. Her pups were Centaur and Minotaur. She gave birth on Sepmeber 24, 2008 to her second litter. The pups were Medusa, Milos and Pandora.Her sister Mr. Chocolate gave birth to Poseidon, Zeus, Hera and Hades on October 28, 2008. Some of the males left the group but the Vivian was 20 members strong. In January Calypso evicted Toot, Mr. Chocolate and Toolang. They joined wild males but their group disappeared before they could be track. Calypso was the only unrelated female in the gruop. Most of the pups were her children. On March 14, 2009 Calypss gave birth to Griffen, Chimera, Kelpie and Cerberus. Her eldest duaghter Damara was seen mating with Marico, but she aborted her litter. Hera was killedby the Lazuli in an encouter. On August 25, 2009 Calypso gave birth to Aries, Ophiuchus, Leo, Cancer, Scorpio and Lybra. Six pups in total. Capypso evicted Damara, Echidna and Centaur, they joins wild males but disappear in October. Her two eldest son Cygnus and Geryon went roving and disappeared in November 2009. On December 12, 2009 Cypso gave birth to another six pups. They were Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Aquarian, Capricorn and Pisces. Her duaghter Pandora mated with Rhogan Josh and gave birth on Febuary 10, to Orthrus, Sphinx, Pegasus and Ursa. They were her first grandchildren. Then Madusa gave birth to two pups on March 20, 2010. In April Calypso gave birth to four pups. Calypso and Ketamine have been the dominant pair for three years and have raised the Vivian in numbers making them a stroung gorup once more. Vivian Vivian Mob Ketamine Commandos Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats